Core Narrative 3
'Title : Magnus' Logline : A man tries to find solution of how to get rid of Aliens while having autism disorder. Genre: Adventure Medium: Novel Why it works?: Novel is very easy way to connect people. We can describe every little thing in very detail. It really sets peoples’s imagination free. We can also reach to book lovers. Protagonist: Alex Harbert A 25 years old man Alex Harbert suffering with Autism disorder. He is genius scientist and trying to find solution for infected people.also deal with his disorder in dangerous time. Antagonist ''': Aliens Aliens want earth and trying to get everything. '''Supporting cast : Ada Holt : A 19-year-old girl who wants to join the Reverent. Vincent ''': Commander of the reverent in D.E '''Marsa: A girl from a faraway enmity camp so she says but is really an alien in disguise as a human Story summery : Alex Harbert is 25 years old.He lives in white desert at the edge of beach area. He lives in small hut. He has a nice boat.He usually go for fishing.He has lost all his family. They all are infected with virus.His family is now in under control of aliens.Alex's only aim is to find out solution of how get rid of aliens.Alex has Autism disorder.He has social anxiety and depression. people who have Autism disorder they are strong visual and auditory learners, able to learn things in detail and remember information for long periods of time and excelling in math, science, music, or art. Alex is a mad genius Scientist but he still could't find the solution that how to destroy aliens. One day as usual he goes for fishing but suddenly has to face horrible sea storm. He accidentally discovers an island. Island is so beautiful.It is lush island full of resources. He named the Island " Magnus ". He finds a special mineral on island. That mineral is Biotite. He figures out that with the help of Biotite he can destroy aliens. Alien's skin has different texture.They are allergic to this Biotite. Thay can't stand this mineral. It burns their skin and destroy them.That sea storm was real blessing for Alex. Alex now has to inform other people and give them a hope for better future.He goes to D.E camp to inform other people even though he has Autism disorder, social anxiety and depression. He isolated himself for so long now he is pushing him-self just to save the world and his family. He's reaching out people and tries to inform everybody but no one is believes him. Eventually In D.E camp he meets Ada Holt and Vincent. Somehow Alex convinced them that there's an island called Magnus and we can save the world together with the help of Biotite. Main locations: white desert beach : '''Where Alex lives '''Magnus : '''Thus lush island full of resources and Biotite. '''D.E camp : An Enmity camp that’s located in the tundra zone Platform: Book , Audio Book (digital) Why does it work? : It is very easy access for people to get information. They can buy a physical copy of the book and also they can read or listen on digit platform. Additive comprehension : In this narrative people finds out about original new story learn about new storyworld information and new characters.